Dead for my pleasure
by Ana-no-baka
Summary: Temari, tueuse à gage. UA


Titre : Dead for my pleasure.

Rating : M

Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kashimoto.

_

* * *

_

_Nom : Sabaku_

_Prénom : Temari_

_Age : 20 ans_

_Profession : Tueur à gage pour l'Akatsuki_

_Signe distinctif : aucun_

_« Je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai pointé mon arme sur quelqu'un et que j'ai tiré. J'avais reçu mon pistolet lors de mon entrée au lycée, Itachi me l'avait offert pour que je regagne son organisation. Ma première victime était déjà désignée, j'étais face à elle, caressant doucement le canon argenté. Mécaniquement j'avais relevé mon bras et appuyé sur la gâchette. Ma cible avait été atteinte au ventre, ce fut la seule de mes victimes qui s'en sortit vivante… »_

_

* * *

_

Temari ouvrit doucement les yeux sentant qu'on la secouait. Elle fut éblouie par la vive lumière artificielle, mais réussit tout de même à distinguer son amie Konan.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? tenta-t-elle d'articuler.

- Ta nouvelle victime a été choisie, c'est triste pour elle je trouve, dit-elle un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

La blonde se releva et regarda l'heure, 3h00 du matin, son soupir amusa Konan.

- Prépare toi je t'accompagne.

* * *

_Nom : inconnu_

_Prénom : Konan_

_Age : 22 ans_

_Profession : Tueur à gage pour l'Akatsuki_

_Signe distinctif : Cheveux bleus_

_« Tuer est un étrange passe temps, enfin si on peut appeler ça un passe temps. Moi je me contente juste de respecter les ordres et de tuer avec le sourire. Je peux paraitre horrible de pointer mon révolver un large sourire sur le visage, mais je pense que quitte à avoir mon visage comme dernière image, autant avoir un doux sourire. On accepte plus facilement les choses avec un sourire… »_

_

* * *

_

Temari avança d'un pas calme vers ses supérieurs, devoir tuer quelqu'un à cette heure-ci ne l'enchantait pas énormément. Elle frappa doucement contre la porte et étouffa un bâillement en attendant qu'on lui dise de rentrer.

- On m'a dit que ma prochaine victime était désignée.

Elle fut légèrement étonnée de ne voir qu'Itachi. C'était lui qui l'avait pris sous son aile lorsque ses parents avaient été tués. Les meurtres devenaient de plus en plus fréquents et celui des Sabaku n'en avait été qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Les grandes entreprises payaient des tueurs pour évincer tous ceux qui s'opposaient à eux. Les parents de la blonde étaient des policiers réputés pour leur sérieux et leur ambition à révéler au grand jour les magouilles de ces fameuses grandes entreprises. Temari était consciente qu'être tueuse à gage allait à l'encontre des principes de ses parents, mais c'était la voie qu'elle s'était choisie et ce choix était irrévocable.

- Ta victime se nome Uchiwa Sasuke, il-

- Mais c'est ton frère ? le coupa-t-elle.

- C'est aussi le propriétaire d'une grande entreprise, dont certaines pratiques peuvent être qualifiés de douteuses, continua-t-il impassible. Cependant, je ne veux pas d'un meurtre rapide, je veux que tu le fasses souffrir psychologiquement, comme tu as pu souffrir à la mort de tes parents.

- Très bien.

- Tiens, prononça-t-il en lui tendant un révolver, c'est assez difficile de pointer la même arme deux fois sur la même personne.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, les paroles d'Itachi l'intriguaient.

- Tu le comprendras bien assez tôt.

* * *

_Nom : Uchiwa_

_Prénom : Itachi_

_Age : 26 ans_

_Profession : Membre supérieur de l'Akatsuki_

_Signe distinctif : aucun_

_« Enlever la vie de quelqu'un est une lourde tache, certain ne le supportent pas. C'est quelque chose qui nous suit pendant toute notre vie, et qui pèse sur la conscience de n'importe quel être humain. Dans notre organisation nous apportons le malheur, et pour moi tuer est une habitude, c'est presque naturel. Je sais pertinemment que la mort engendre la peine et que j'ai mêlé à toute cette histoire des innocents qui par ma faute ne le sont plus. Mais tel était leur choix… »_

_

* * *

_

La blonde sortit pensive, elle regarda furtivement les documents qu'on lui avait donné sur sa victime. Elle s'attarda sur la photo qui ornait le dossier, en plus d'être incroyablement riche ce Sasuke était aussi très beau. Elle remarqua aussi sa ressemblance avec Itachi, elle poussa un soupir en entrant dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Konan. Cette dernière ne semblait pas être présente, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit avant de s'endormir. Temari passa une nuit sans rêves, elle se réveilla difficilement suite à son manque de sommeil. Elle entreprit de se préparer, l'appartement semblait vide sans la présence joyeuse de sa colocataire, elle vérifia les informations qu'elle avait sur Sasuke. Elle regarda le revolver que lui avait donné Itachi et son pistolet, cette arme avait beaucoup de valeur pour elle. Elle fourra le tout dans son sac et sortit, elle marcha un moment à la recherche de sa victime. Le dossier était très complet, tout son emplois du temps était écrit, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le croiser « accidentellement ». La jeune fille alla s'installer dans un petit café où se rendait souvent Sasuke, elle commanda un chocolat chaud et attendit, jetant de furtifs coups d'œil à sa montre. Elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaitre, grand, brun, ténébreux, étrangement il était habillé simplement, pas de costume hors de prix. Au contraire même, il semblait vouloir être discret.

- Parfait, pensa Temari.

Il s'approcha innocemment d'elle et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention, la blonde laissa s'installer un silence avant de parler.

- Oui ?

- Hum, excusez-moi, mais le café est bondé et vous êtes là où je m'assoie habituellement…

- Dans ce cas installez-vous, répondit-elle un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Je m'appelle Temari.

- Sasuke.

* * *

_Nom : Uchiwa_

_Prénom : Sasuke_

_Age : 21 ans_

_Profession : Chef de l'entreprise Uchiwa_

_Signe distinctif : Tatouage entre la nuque et l'épaule_

_« C'est étrange de se dire qu'on a frôlé la mort, c'est pourtant ce qui m'est arrivé. Il y a quelques années lors d'un étrange accident j'ai faillit mourir, je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai des troubles de la mémoire depuis ce jour là. La seule chose qui me reste est une cicatrice, j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang de cette plaie. Puis ça avait été le trou noir, j'étais tombé dans le coma, pourtant j'ai survécu. Le destin est quelque chose de très mystérieux… »_

_

* * *

_

Le brun passa sa commande, et n'ouvrit la bouche que pour remercier la serveuse. Temari riait intérieurement de cette situation, elle savait qu'elle pouvait le tuer sans problème, un seul geste aurait suffit. Mais il devait souffrir, alors pas de meurtre rapide. Perdue dans ses pensées ce fut la voix de Sasuke qui la ramena à la réalité.

- Je crois que je vous connais.

- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Vos cheveux, ça me rappelle quelqu'un.

- C'est sur que les cheveux attachés en quatre couettes ça court pas les rues. Mais vous semblez ne pas être beaucoup plus âgé que moi, peut-être étions nous dans le même établissement.

- J'étais au collège et au lycée de Konoha… déclara-t-il pensif.

- Alors vous devez me connaitre de là.

Elle lui lança un énième sourire, le courant passait déjà bien être eux, ça ne serait pas trop dur de le piéger. Le plan de Temari était plutôt simple, elle devait juste faire en sorte que Sasuke s'attache à elle pour ensuite mieux le détruire. Cela l'énervait un peu de jouer la séductrice, mais d'un autre coté ce jeu l'amusait beaucoup. Elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait, ses regards en disaient long, pourtant par moment il semblait pensif voire méfiant.

- Ça ne va pas ? Vous avez l'air ailleurs.

- C'est juste une affaire de boulot qui me tracasse un peu.

- En parlant de ça, il faudrait que j'y aille moi. Au revoir.

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement fière d'elle, c'était à elle de le retrouver, pas le contraire. Temari voulait garder la situation en main à tout prix.

* * *

- Salut ! lança une voix joyeuse dans l'entrée de l'appartement.

La blonde était confortablement installée sur le canapé en train de lire, elle releva les yeux pour voir Konan poser sa veste sur le porte-manteau et son revolver sur la table.

- Ne fait pas comme si tu revenais de mission je sais que tu étais avec Pein, lâcha calmement Temari.

- Et toi alors, comment ça se passe avec le frangin à Itachi ?

- Pour le moment tout se passe comme sur des roulettes.

En effet cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que la jeune fille voyait Sasuke, elle aimait le manipuler, pour elle, il semblait si prévisible. C'était elle qui décidait quand ils devaient se voir et c'était elle qui prenait contact avec lui. Ils commençaient d'ailleurs à bien se connaître tout les deux malgré la prudence dont faisait preuve la tueuse, de plus ils s'entendaient à merveille. Temari savait qu'au moindre geste trop démonstratif de sa part, leur relation prendrait une autre tournure, les sentiments amoureux entreraient alors en jeu pour l'Uchiwa. Elle jouait donc à merveille de cette corde sensible.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu ne t'étais pas autant investie pour tuer quelqu'un.

- Et bien c'est différent, commença-t-elle, c'est la première fois que je dois faire autre chose que tuer. C'est à la fois amusant et effrayant.

- J'imagine bien, au moins ça te change des banals meurtres, répondit calmement Konan.

- Mais… Et si je ne réussissais pas.

La jeune fille aux cheveux étrangement bleus regarda longuement son amie, un doux sourire sur le visage. Elle ne prononça aucun mot et se contenta de poser la main sur son épaule avant de s'éclipser. Temari resta un moment seule et pensive, puis elle fouilla son sac à la recherche de son pistolet qu'elle trouva sans difficultés. Elle passa son doigt sur le métal froid, cette sensation représentait bien la mort et la peine qu'apportait cet arme. Elle décida de sortir, elle enfila un vieux jean et une chemise malgré la fraicheur de la soirée. La blonde prit son sac et y fourra son pistolet, elle erra un moment sans but dans les rues de la ville. Puis elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal de l'Akatsuki, au sous-sol elle retrouva la salle de tir. Elle s'y aventura, des tueurs étaient présents en train de s'entrainer, elle se plaça comme les autres et commença sa séance de tir. La bruit des coups de feu était assourdissant mais quelque part elle aimait le son produit, elle se concentra entièrement sur sa cible...

- Ça ne va pas ?

On posa une main sur son épaule, Temari sursauta brusquement, elle se tourna et un instant cru voir le visage de Sasuke. D'un geste presque mécanique elle pointa son arme sur cette personne, cependant celle-ci la stoppa en attrapant l'arme sans crainte.

- Non, ça ne va pas, conclut celui qu'elle reconnut comme étant Itachi.

- Je... je suis désolée.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Temari ? Tu as loupé ta cible trois fois, et tu as faillit me tirer dessus.

- Je ne sais pas, déclara-t-elle nerveusement. Peut-être la fatigue.

- Je te ramène chez toi.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer que déjà Itachi l'emmenait hors de la salle de tir.

* * *

La jeune femme, après s'être endormie durant le trajet, proposa à son supérieur d'entrer avec elle pour lui servir quelque chose en guise de remerciement. Installés face à face, aucun ne parlait, sirotant tranquillement leur boisson respective. Le silence n'était pas pesant mais à la longue il devenait étouffant pour la blonde, elle fut d'ailleurs heureuse qu'Itachi se décide à prononcer quelque chose.

- Si tu veux, on peut te retirer la mission.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle un peu affolée. Je vais le faire.

- Si ça te mets dans un tel état, ça ne sert à rien de te forcer.

- Ce n'est rien, je suis juste fatigué en ce moment, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, déclara-t-elle en tentant d'être convaincante.

- Très bien je vais te laisser dans ce cas là. Tu as toujours le révolver que je t'ai donné ?

- Oui... Pourquoi ?

- Garde-le toujours avec toi, tu en auras besoin, lança-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Temari se demanda si elle n'aurait pas préféré rester dans le silence, cette discussion l'intriguait. Certes elle savait déjà que l'Uchiwa était quelqu'un de mystérieux, pourtant elle avait toujours voulu percer ses mystères. Être de nature curieuse en devenait presque dérangeant... Sur ces pensées, elle décida de s'allonger pour se rendormir et se perdre cette fois-ci dans de profonds songes. Un rêve étrange pris alors place dans son esprit, elle était seule dans une pièce vide ressemblant à la salle de tir. Elle avait son pistolet dans la main droite et un révolver dans la gauche, d'étranges ombres blanches aux yeux rouges vifs s'approchèrent d'elle. La tueuse voulut hurler mais une main sur sa bouche l'en empêcha, elle crut un instant voir Itachi, ou Sasuke, elle ne savait pas. Influencée par la terreur elle pointa son arme sur tout ce qui bougeait devant elle, inlassablement elle tira jusqu'à ce que toutes les ombres disparaissent dans un nuage de brume. Elle tomba au sol comme épuisée, elle sentit un liquide chaud sous ses doigts et remarqua avec effroi qu'il s'agissait de sang, mais pas n'importe lequel, celui de Konan dont le corps gisait face à elle. Temari se releva brusquement avec ses deux armes toujours en main, une silhouette humaine lui faisait face, la jeune femme voulu tirer mais ses doigts se crispèrent avant de lâcher son pistolet qui tomba lourdement sur le sol.

« Temari ! »

La dénommée se réveilla en sursaut, transpirante et essoufflée.

- Temari !

Elle fut étonnée de constater que la fin de son horrible rêve avait été influencé par le réel, elle se releva décontenancée par la situation. Elle regarda furtivement l'heure, 21h32, tout en se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, par précaution elle rangea les diverses armes qui peuplaient l'appartement avant d'aller ouvrir. Son étonnement fut tel qu'elle resta bouche bée face à la personne qui se tenait au seuil de sa porte. Des signes d'impatience était visible tels que les piétinements qu'il effectuait sur place, ou sa main tapotant continuellement sa jambe dans un rythme assez soutenu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Sasuke ? Articula difficilement la jeune femme.

- Je suis venu te voir.

- Attends, comment as-tu eu mon adresse ?

- Disons que j'ai mes sources, mais ce n'est pas le plus important, déclara-t-il.

La blonde hésita un instant avant de le faire entrer, elle s'écarta finalement de l'encadrement de la porte. L'Uchiwa s'avança dans la pièce tandis que la jeune fille fermait derrière elle, elle sentit qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, se retournant elle pu voir son visage proche du sien. Sasuke lui attrapa les mains avec douceur et fermeté de façon à ce qu'elle ne s'esquive pas. Il resta silencieux, laissant son regard parler à sa place avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Temari. Celle-ci se figea un instant, mais envahie par un sentiment inconnu elle répondit au baiser et se permit même de passer ses bras autour de la nuque du brun. Le vrai jeu débutait enfin...

* * *

La blonde connaissait maintenant la vie de l'Uchiwa par cœur, son dossier à son sujet était quasiment complet, elle allait pouvoir exécuter son plan. Elle prit soin de demander à Itachi s'il existait des failles mais il ne lui répondit pas clairement, se contentant de lui répéter qu'elle devait garder le révolver avec elle, en plus de son arme habituelle. Temari se perdit dans ses pensées un instant, cela faisait environ un mois qu'elle se jouait de Sasuke, cependant elle redoutait de se perdre parmi les sentiments et le devoir, c'est pourquoi elle voulait mettre fin à cette mission au plus vite. Sinon elle risquait de ne pas être capable de le faire, elle se trouvait pathétique de succomber au charme de sa victime, ce n'était pourtant qu'une proie de plus. Elle soupira et regarda l'heure, prit son sac, y enfourna ses deux armes, un taser ainsi qu'un épais rouleau d'adhésif puis elle quitta l'appartement un peu déçue que Konan ne soit pas là pour l'encourager. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à faire le trajet tant elle connaissait, elle regretta presque que ce moment de tranquillité ait été si court. Elle le savait, c'était le calme avant la tempête. La jeune fille se recoiffa rapidement avant de sortir de la voiture, elle respira profondément avant de sonner à la porte de l'imposante villa. Il vint rapidement lui ouvrir masquant habillement son étonnement quant à la venue de Temari.

- Je te dérange ? Demanda-t-elle un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

- Non, répondit-il légèrement pensif. Mais c'est la première fois que tu me rends visite à l'improviste.

- Ne faut-il pas une première fois à tout ?

Il la fit entrer acquiesçant sans grande conviction, il s'avança vers le salon et elle le suivit sagement. Elle remarqua que l'endroit était plus dérangé que d'habitude, une tasse de café était posée sur la table basse, on voyait de légères auréoles marrons autour, signe qu'il n'était pas à sa première tasse, il y avait aussi un dossier fermé négligemment. La jeune fille s'interrogea un instant sur ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir, mais Sasuke le saisit rapidement pour le ranger ainsi que la tasse vide. Puis il revint vers elle, qui n'avait pas quitté sa veste et surtout son sac, Temari fit quelques pas pour briser la distance qui les séparait. L'Uchiwa passa une main sur la nuque de la jeune femme et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle le savait, c'était le moment ou jamais, elle vérifia qu'il avait fermé les yeux, elle attrapa le taser dans son sac d'une main tandis que de l'autre elle maintenait le visage de Sasuke collé au sien. Elle approcha la petite arme de la nuque de sa victime, rompit le baiser pour ne plus le toucher et lui envoya une violente décharge électrique. Il tomba instantanément sur elle, inconscient.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il sentit une vive douleur dans la nuque, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il s'était passé. Il vit qu'il était solidement attaché à une chaise, son buste, ses avants bras et ses chevilles étaient recouverts d'adhésif, en face de lui Temari souriait.

- C'est douloureux un choc électrique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cracha-t-il.

- Mon boulot, répondit-elle d'un ton infiniment calme.

Elle se rapprocha lentement de lui et murmura dans le creux de son oreille qu'elle était une tueuse à gage payée pour le tuer. Puis, lentement elle se plaça face à lui.

- C'est mon frère qui t'envoie, hein ? C'est Itachi !

- Possible... répondit-elle innocemment. Quoi qu'il en soit ton dossier était très complet.

Sasuke ricana, ce qui eu le don d'énerver la blonde, elle attrapa son pistolet et le pointa sur lui d'un geste rageur. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, tentant de lire dans le regard de l'autre, déceler un semblant de faiblesse.

- Je ne te précise pas qu'il est chargé, lança docilement la jeune femme.

- Prouve le moi alors.

Il était sur de lui, malgré sa situation, sa grande confiance peignait un rictus discret sur son visage qu'il essayait de garder impassible. Temari fit tourner l'arme autour de son doigt, puis d'un geste précis et pointa son pistolet au sol, visant entre les pieds de l'Uchiwa. Et, sans hésiter une seconde, elle tira.

- Me crois-tu maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de sa future victime.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent, mais il reprit vite le contrôle de ses émotions même si son infaillible confiance l'abandonnait peu à peu. Avait-il … peur ? Cette femme au regard innocent et au sourire malsain. Impossible. Il ne pouvait avoir peur, surtout si c'était bien _elle. _

- Tue moi si tu le peux, dit-il calmement guidé par sa fierté, à moins que cela n'ait été son désespoir.

- Avec plaisir...

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à la limite du possible lorsqu'elle pointa son arme sur le front de sa victime qui ne cessait de la fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Te rends-tu compte... commença-t-elle. Il suffit que j'exerce une légère pression sur la gâchette et ta cervelle explose dans la fraction de seconde qui suit. C'est une mort pitoyable pour un homme comme toi n'est-ce pas ?

Temari éclata de rire, la tournure que prenait la situation la ravissait. La vie de Sasuke Uchiwa ne dépendait plus que d'elle, elle avait le droit de vie ou de mort sur lui, bien que son choix était déjà fixé sur la deuxième alternative. Elle le contempla un instant.

- Qu'attends-tu ? Lança-t-il alors.

- Voyons, une mort rapide n'a aucun intérêt. Laisse moi profiter de la charmante proie que tu es.

- Ne crois pas que tu es la seule à tout savoir de moi...

Bluffait-il ? La blonde hésita un instant, d'autant plus qu'un air de défi s'était dessiné sur le visage du jeune homme. Non, c'était au-delà du simple défi... Il était beaucoup trop sûr de lui, à moins qu'il ne soit en train de perdre la raison ? Elle réfléchit rapidement, il avait une longueur d'avance sur elle. Cependant elle gardait toujours l'avantage de la situation ce qui la rassura.

- Hésiterais-tu ? Ricana-t-il.

- Comme je serais heureuse quand ta gueule d'ange sera défigurée par la douleur causée par les balles et que ton cadavre gira sur le sol.

- Le premier tiroir de la petite étagère, lâcha-t-il.

La tueuse fit glisser le canon froid de son pistolet le long de la mâchoire de Sasuke qui fut obligé de relever la tête. Son regard plein de détermination et de confiance la dégouta presque... Était-il assez fou pour croire qu'il s'en sortirait ? Sa révulsion se transforma en un ricanement qu'elle se força à retenir tandis qu'elle se déplaçait vers le meuble indiqué. Elle trouva rapidement un dossier qu'elle feuilleta, il contenait des tas d'information sur elle, cependant tout lui paraissait superflu, pas une ligne sur son appartenance à l'Akatsuki.

- Félicitation, ironisa-t-elle. Tes acolytes savent recueillir des informations sur une pauvre fille sans défense... Ils ont juste oublié de dire que je suis une tueuse à gage.

- Et si tu prenais la peine de lire la dernière feuille, crois moi tu ne seras pas déçue.

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur son visage, ce qui irrita Temari au plus haut point. Elle attrapa son arme par le canon et d'un geste vif et puissant frappa le brun avec le manche. Une marque rougeâtre apparue instantanément, plutôt fière d'elle la jeune femme s'attarda sur le dossier. La dernière page l'intrigua, c'était quelques mots griffonnés sur une feuille.

« Monsieur Uchiwa,

Je vous informe que les deux policiers ont bien été assassiné suivant vos ordres.

Suigetsu. »

Un article de journal était agrafé avec, annonçant la mort d'un couple de policiers. Impossible... La blonde hésita ce qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke.

- Pas assez de courage pour lire l'article ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Silence, déclara-t-elle avec une infinie froideur.

Il se ravisa un instant, elle ne rigolait vraiment plus. Il vit son visage se décomposer à la lecture de chaque phrase de l'article.

- C'est toi... lâcha-t-elle après un long silence. L'enfoiré qui a tué mes parents...

Il cru percevoir quelques larmes sur ses joues, avant qu'elle n'éclate d'un rire malsain, effrayant, désespéré...

- Je n'espérais même plus pouvoir me venger ! Tu vas mourir Sasuke ! Mourir tu m'entends ? Tu vas agoniser à mes pieds ! Et me supplier ! Me supplier encore et encore, de la façon la plus pitoyable qui soit !

Elle hurlait, cédant à la folie, elle commença à tirer frénétiquement sur sa victime, jusqu'à ce que les balles manquent. Se reprenant un peu, elle pu voir que l'Uchiwa n'avait été qu'éraflé par ses tirs. Il la regardait, les yeux écarquillés trahissant un sentiment, la peur ? Non, ce n'était pas uniquement de la peur, il y avait aussi une grande part d'incompréhension.

- Je me rappelle maintenant... déclara-t-il doucement.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Hurla presque la jeune femme. C'est déjà impossible que tu ne sois pas mort ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas mort ?

La jeune femme perdait totalement le contrôle, sa raison semblait la fuir, elle arrivait à peine à se retenir de crier. De son coté le brun se débattait sur sa chaise, le visage cédant à la terreur, perdait-il lui aussi la raison ?

- C'est toi... C'est toi... Répétait-il incessamment.

- Tais toi !

Il se débattait de plus belle, et Temari hurlait, lui ordonnant d'arrêter, de se taire, de mourir.

- C'est toi... C'est toi qui m'a tiré dessus !

A présent, il criait aussi mais la blonde l'ignora elle comprenait les paroles d'Itachi, la sensation de connaître Sasuke et son impossibilité à lui tirer dessus. Sa première victime..La seule qui s'en sortit, c'était lui. Elle se souvenait que cet échec l'avait pratiquement traumatisée, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait tout fait pour l'oublier, refouler tout ça au plus profond d'elle même. Cependant tout refaisait douloureusement surface, le meurtre de ses parents, sa première victime... C'en était trop pour elle, elle perdit le peu de raison qui lui restait. Elle se mit à hurler un flot de parole incompréhensible, elle jeta son arme sur le visage de l'Uchiwa, ce qui laissa apparaître une deuxième marque rougeâtre. Elle saisit le revolver resté dans son sac, visa en une fraction de seconde, le temps de voir le visage de Sasuke se relever et la fixer dans les yeux. Il comprit alors qu'il allait mourir, Temari tira et atteignit parfaitement sa cible, puis elle tira une deuxième balle, puis une troisième.. Jusqu'à ce que son chargeur soit vide. Et elle s'effondra sur le sol, parmi la flaque formée par le sang encore chaud de sa victime avant de perdre connaissance.


End file.
